Ghostly Family
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Everyone has a ghost right? Yeah well not like Luffia, Luffia has a whole collection of them that refuse to move onto the next world, and who's the hotty that wants to help her? One shot.


The first time he ever saw her was a few months ago, he had spotted her from the bus window; the only thing that he really got a look at was her black hair.

The next time he saw her getting onto the bus, her eyes moving over the seats looking for an empty one, it wasn't her figure or her cute face that drew his attention that time, no, it was her eyes, her dark eyes that looked almost like they belonged inside a doll.

He saw her every day, getting onto the bus and every afternoon getting off, she always wore long oversized hoodies and shorts, with flip-flops on her feet, he soon realized that she went to the same school as he did, and was one of the troublesome students.

The man found himself intrigued by this robotic girl, she never showed emotion, and her movements were stiff and sluggish like she couldn't find the energy to move them, he read about the girl from the files and reports that the teachers have made of the girl over the years of the twenty-seven year old going to the collage, he couldn't believe half the stuff that he read about her.

Then one of her friends got bustard by one of the teachers, a long nosed liar, the girl, Luffia D. Monkey however stepped up and took the full blame of the spray painted walls and he saw this as an opportunity, telling the teacher that he'll handle it, being as that was partly his job, the Psychiatrist of the school.

She followed him down the halls, her friends calling after her in worried voiced and he knew that it wasn't just because she was in trouble and taking blame but something else. He wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, wanted to find out what has turned the very rowdy girl that he read about into something porcelain like.

He opened the door and told her to take a seat, she did, her eyes not even taking in all the small pictures that he had on the wall, or his seashell collection, in fact her dull glassy eyes never left his face as he took a seat opposite from hers.

"I'm Doctor Shanks a Psychiatrist; do you know what that is?" The man asked, leaning back into the chair, the straw hat that had been resting on his head slipped off and landed in his lap, her eyes had followed that, but she didn't look like she was going to answer his question. "I help people with emotional and mental health, for an example, say that you were being bullied, you would come and talk to me about it."

"What will that do?" She asked, her voice soft, like she wasn't used to talking anymore, Shanks leaned further into his chair and ran his fingers over the straw of his hat.

"What do you mean?"

"How will talking help? Wouldn't the person just keep on getting picked on?" Shanks grinned.

"But I help them be stronger, the help them make it so that the bullies words won't hurt them."

"But they still get picked on."

"But the bully will leave them alone once he or she gets bored."

"And find a new victim." Luffy answered back, Shanks was starting to slowly feel like an idiot. "So you are not really doing your job, just making the bully give you more people to listen too, so you're not really helping anyone."

With that she stood up and slowly walked towards the door, one of the photos' caught her eye that she hadn't seen before, Shanks glanced over her shoulder at it, it was him and a few close people in it.

"That's me when I was about your age with my collage friends and their kids." Shanks said, Luffy didn't turn around instead she moved her hand up and run her fingers over the picture gently. "We all saw each other as one huge family, gave our teachers hell, I'm starting to feel sorry for old silver head…"

Luffy closed the door behind her as she walked out, Shanks was left talking to thin air, the red head stood up placing the straw hat back and walked over to the photo, her fingers had left smears on a few of the faces, faces that he knew well, his eyes turned to the door, how did she know them?

The next day was raining, not just any rain, heavy fat droplets of water, he spotted her sitting at the bus stop but when the vehicle pulled up she didn't move from the ground, just sat cross legged, head looking off to the side, like she was waiting for someone, and as the bus pulled away she stood up and Shanks turned his eyes to see who she was meeting, but there was no one there, he snapped his eyes back at once and found her staring right at him with a guarded expression then he couldn't see her anymore.

Something wasn't right; the wrong feeling was fully taking root inside of his belly, he got the feeling that her case was odd, that something bad was going to happen, so he got off at the next stop and ran towards hers, and found her sitting inside the bus shelter staring up at the roof.

"Doctor Shanks…how would you help me? My problem isn't as easy as just a school bully." Her eye turned towards the red haired man, they held a fire in them that he wasn't used to seeing in her eyes, but he sat down next to her.

"Well tell me what the problem is, can't get it fix if I don't know what it is." Luffy turned to look at the rain that was pouring down once more, her eyes going back to her guarded look.

"Do you believe that a person could see the dead?" Shanks turned around and blinked at her, unsure of what she was getting at.

"What?"

"Doctor Shanks, I see ghosts, they walk among us, and only talk to a few people that also see them…they can see each other but can't recognize that the other is in fact another dead person…some times, the ghost can't even tell that they are dead…I help them move on."

"So you see and help ghost? Like Casper?" Luffy's face twisted up into a breath taking smile, it was like the rising sun.

"Sometimes they are not so friendly…"

"Do you get hurt?"

"Sometimes…Shanks can you help me."

"To stop you from seeing?" Luffy smiled humourlessly at the red haired man, she slowly stood up and began to walk away, Shanks followed after her, which is what her eyes had told him to do.

"Something else, over the years when I was little and small I have collected the souls of my dear loved ones, but I cannot hold on, I have tried to let go recently but they do not like this, sometimes forgetting that they can hurt me."

"How am I meant to help? I can't see them." Shanks wondered, following her up front porch steps, Luffy sent Shanks a soft look then opened her door, Shanks followed her in, letting her close the door behind her.

"I'm home." Luffy said moving towards the lounge room, Shanks kept close to her, there was no sounds of feet anywhere as they both went inside the empty living room, but when Shanks blinked a few dozen people were all over the place, he spotted a few faces that he recognized, like his two old teacher, Roger and Rayleigh, along with Rogers wife Rough and her sister, Rosella and her husband Dragon, Dragons father, Garp and his cousin Edward or Whitebeard, his four sons, Thatch, Marco, Sabo and Sanji, he also spotted their wives, Bonny, Robin, Vivi and Nami, as well as Nami's sister Nojiko and her husband, Ace, Roger and Rouges son then Nami's mother Bellemere.

Franky, Brook and Tom was there, and Tom's nieces Camie, Conis and kaya, plus Kaya's husband the long nose liar from before, Usopp and his father and mother, Yasopp and…and a whole bunch of people that he knows personally, all of them stared at him in shock.

"So you're here too…wow so that mean's she really is truly left alone, everyone thought that you got sick of all the ghosts and shit but you went and…"

"Shut it Roger." Luffy snapped standing up and glaring at Shanks's old teacher, Luffy then marched over and snatched the straw hat from Shanks's head. "He doesn't remember."

"You went and forgot about Luffy?" Ace screamed out in outrage standing up and storming over to Shanks, and Shanks suddenly remembered what Luffy said about ghost hurting her; however Nojiki jumped up and sat on the half-naked teen…

"Luffy I'm seeing dead people; I'm seeing a lot of dead people that I know, Luffy…" Luffy had such a heart broken look on her face that Shanks's heart tugged. "Does that mean I know you?"

Luffy gave him a sad smile and slowly reached up with her hand, bringing the straw hat over her dark looks, tears being held back in her eyes as everyone watched her…then Shanks doubled over his head pounding and thing's flashed by his eyes.

"_How many times have I told you not to draw on the walls?" Shanks's voice growled out as he chased after his best friends son and his bosses daughter, both of them laughing their heads off, that was the first time he had ever meet the girl, who was fifteen year old and he was twenty at the time._

* * *

_Shanks gently placed the straw hat on top of the crying girl, her first ghost that she had dealt with, her grandmother, her eyes turned up towards him and she reached out and hugged him._

* * *

"_Shanks, now that I'm older will you go out with me?" Luffy's voice asked at the end of one of his classes, he refused but she kept at it until he gave, he didn't think it would last._

* * *

_Shanks's smiled down at the breath taking girl under him, her face flushed red and her skin exposed and he said the four words he had been dying to get out for a very long time._

"_Will you marry me?"_

* * *

_Shanks fidget at an altar; all their friends and family sat in seats watching him, his best man smirks and clapped him on the back._

"_Benn what if she gets cold feet?" Shanks whispered, looking worried as his eyes darted to the plank that leads on to the ship that they hired._

"_She's been in love with you since you got her and Usopp into trouble with the paint on the walls, I'm sure she's not going to run away." Benn said, just then Brook and his band started to play music, and Shanks had to make sure that his jaw didn't drop at the sight of Luffy in a white dress, her hair curled down to her back and over her shoulders, the dress hugged all the right places, and on her head was the straw hat with a vale around the red band and flowers, when her eye's met his she smiled brightly and lovingly towards him._

* * *

"_Shanks I want a baby." Luffy said out of the blue one day, wrapping her hands around Shanks's neck, Shanks glanced at his wife in amusement, they have been together for three years and this is the first time that she has brought up children._

"_Just one?"_

"_Two or three." Luffy said, looking thoughtful... "I want two boys first then a girl so that her older brother can beat up the bullies that will pick on her…and chase away the bad boyfriends and…"_

"_Alright then…" Shanks stood up scooping the small women into his arms and carrying her to the bed room._

* * *

_Luffy came out of the bathroom looking a little upset and Shanks reached out to her and hugged her._

"_It didn't work, I'm just sick." Luffy whined, Shanks laughed and picked her up again, placing her back in bed._

"_Sleep, I'll go to the store and get some more tissues." Shanks laughed kissing her deeply, told Luffy that they will try again and that he loved her, listening as she told it back to him._

_Shanks stared at the green man and walked across the street, when horns blared at him on the side, his head shot up and around to meet a speeding bus coming right at him…_

Shanks sat up pushing the hands off of him, his eyes turning around until they landed on Luffy's he got up and marched up to the girl who had tears spilling out of her eyes, and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, how could I forget about you?" He said, kissing her, there were ohh's and kissing sounds around them but Shanks didn't care, he just wanted to hold his wife, when they pulled apart Luffy softly talked to him.

"The bus that hit you was used in a bank robbery, by a man named Teach or Blackbeard Smoker is still looking for him…" Luffy said into Shanks's shoulder, the red haired man nodded and held her closer.

"Oi Luffy…I'm thinking that you're right about us sticking around." Ace's voice said, Luffy looked around. "I mean…we are hurting you by staying and not moving on…"

"And hurting you when we lose our temper…" Sabo added, then everyone was in a group hug, until they all turned and walked away, Shanks was left with Luffy who was sobbing on the ground, her hands over her chest, Shanks kissed her on the forehead.

"Two boys and a girl…I'll try making it work." Shanks said pulling Luffy to her feet, she stared at him confused and he cupped her cheek. "I love you…"

With that Shanks dived into Luffy and out the other end, catching his love before she could hit the ground, he placed a hand over her lower stomach.

"Look after your mother, she's a good girl…and give her hope." Shanks said, Ace and Sabo suddenly popped the heads out of the light and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back as they shouted in his ear.

"Don't just knock our little sister up like that."

* * *

Man this isn't my best work… ….hope you liked it tho…


End file.
